deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavy
The Heavy is one of the playable classes in the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Heavy VS Big Smoke * Heavy Vs Boom Boom (Completed) * Heavy vs Brick * Heavy vs. Coach (Completed) * Coco Adel vs The Heavy * The Heavy vs. Colossus * Gordon Freeman vs The Heavy * Inkling vs. Heavy (Completed) * The Heavy vs Jorge * Marcu Fenix vs The Heavy (Abandoned) * Heavy vs. Roadhog (Completed) * Heavy vs. SAW * The Heavy vs Shrek * Steve vs Heavy (Completed) * Heavy vs Terminator (Abandoned) * The Heavy vs Yang (Completed) * The Heavy vs. Zangief (Completed) * Heavy vs Zhang Battles Royale * Heavies Battle Royal! (Completed) * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) Along with the Medic * Heavy & Medic vs. Ferra & Torr (Abandoned) * Heavy and Medic vs Orisa and Mercy (Abandoned) With the RED team * Left 4 Dead vs TF2 * RED Team vs Overwatch (Organization) * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown * RED Team vs Vault Hunters (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bastion (Overwatch) * Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Jinx (League of Legends) * Big Daddy (BioShock) * Master Chief (Halo) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Hound (Transformers) History After his father died, he and his family were captured and put in a prison with many other victims. Heavy then broke out himself, his sisters, and the other captives by himself and tortured the guards to death. 27 years later he started working for Redmond Mann as a mercenary and met 8 different people from around the world who were his teammates and fought along side them as RED team against BLU to provide for his family. Death Battle Info The Heavy has the highest health of any class in TF2 and his minigun has massive DPS (at close range). This makes him great at pushing back enemy advances or blocking indoor hallways. However he has several flaws; Snipers and Spies can easily instantly kill Heavy as he is a slow target (especially when spinning his Miniguns). Heavy is also vulnerable to being outmaneuvered and has few long-ranged options. Background * Name: Mikhail (Misha) * Alias: Heavy Weapons Guy, the Heavy * Age: 40's * Occupation: Mercenary *PhD in Russian literature * 300 Health (240% the health of a normal man). * 77% Speed Weapons/Items Automatic Weapons 'Sasha' Minigun * Heavy has named it Sasha * Effective at Short - Medium range * 200 rounds * 4 bullets per round * Can be revved up beforehand * Heavy's movement speed is slowed whenever revved up * Fires 2,400 rounds per minute (Not 10,000 rounds like the Heavy claims) * Costs $400,000 to fire it for twelve seconds * A custom variation of the M134 Minigun with top secret custom made bullets Tomislav * Silent rev * More precise aiming * Significantly lighter * Faster rev speed * Slower fire rate * A custom variation of a Thompson Sub Machine Gun Huo-Long Heater * A ring of fire appears around him when he fires ** Extra damage dealt to burning enemies ** Can be a deterrent against Spies * Deals less base bullet damage than Sasha * Flame ring consumes additional ammo Natascha: * Hits slow down the target * Slowing effect is weaker with range * Has less damage than other miniguns * Extra damage resistance when low health Brass Beast: * Makes Heavy slower * Slower rev time * Extra damage * Extra damage resistance when low health * The Heaviest minigun * A portable variation of the Gatling Gun Shotguns Shotgun * Heavy's secondary weapon * holds six shells and has 32 reserve ammunition * Can slam fire, fire 6 rounds in rapid succession Family Business * Shoots faster * Holds 8 shells per clip * Less damage Panic Attack * Quick-draw * Shots become less accurate per shot when fired continuously * 50% more pellets fired when shot * 30% less damage Food Sandvich * Heals the Heavy when he takes a bite out of the Sandvich * Can be given to allies as a medium healthpack * Heavy cannot fight or move while eating the Sandvich * Heals 300 HP in about 4.5 seconds. * Instantly recharges once Heavy picks up a healthpack at full health * Moist and delicious. Dalakohs Bar/Fishcakes * Heals the Heavy by 100 health * Recharges faster * Increases health temporarily by 50 health * Can be given to allies as a small healthpack Second Banana * Heals the Heavy by 200 health * Recharges faster * Can be given to allies as a small healthpack Buffalo Steak Sandvich * Increases speed and guarantees mini-crits * Strips Heavy to melee * Increases damage vulnerability * Can be given to allies as a medium healthpack Gloves Fists * Heavy's only method of close range attack * A crit can easily kill a normal man * Has a taunt kill ability Killing Gloves of Boxing * Slower attack speed * A kill briefly grants 100% crit chance for all weapons for 5 seconds Apoco-fists * Crit kills cause victim to explode Gloves of Running Urgently * Running speed increased * Less damage * Health drains when in use * Health drained is regenerated when stowed away Holiday Punch * Crits force targets to taunt * Deals no damage on crits * Automatically forces taunt when punching a target's back Fists of Steel * Damage resistance to all damage from ranged sources. * Vulnerable to melee attacks when active Eviction Notice * Fisticuffs * Slightly increased running speed when active * Faster punching speed * Hits grant speed boosts * Health drains when active * Health drained is regenerated when stowed away * Lower damage output Warrior's Spirit * Increased damage * Heals on kill * Damage vulnerability increased Other Weapons Grappling hook * Reduces Heavy's downside which is speed * Heavy can pull himself with it to enemies (which causes bleeding) and high places he cannot normally get to Spellbook * Heavy can use it to cast many spells * fireball * explosive pumpkin * teleportation * meteor strike * invisibility * healing + Übercharge * shrinking + extra speed + infinite jumps * super jump * ball of bats * spawning friendly Monoculus what shoots enemies with exploding eyeballs * summoning friendly skeletons attacking enemies (if big skeleton will be destroyed it will spawn 3 small skeletons) * electro sphere (sucks enemies in and damages them) Feats * Massive strength ** Effortlessly lifts a 330 pound minigun on a daily basis and seems not be affected by the guns recoil (other than slowing his movement speed) ** Casually punched out all of a BLU Scout's blood and ripped out a BLU Soldier's spine in a melee fight after consuming a Sandvich ** Wrestled 1/2 ton bears. ** Can flip people with one finger (Flippin' Awesome taunt) ** Stopped a freight train with his bare hands (while ubercharged). https://youtu.be/6aLjwVVNq4s?t=9m57s ** Bent Spy's revolver 90 degrees. https://youtu.be/6aLjwVVNq4s?t=11m41s ** Lifted the Classic Heavy over his head, then broke his back ** Held open blast doors * Alongside with the Medic, defeated an entire horde of BLU soldiers * Survived momentarily having his heart removed in surgery while conscious and having a new one forcibly shoved in his chest. * Can fight two Sentry Guns by himself * Once had a nuclear warhead the size of his head stuck in his abdominal cavity and survived * Broke himself, his family, and many other victims from their cruel captors and tortured the guards to death. * Has held off various enemies including rival mercenaries of various classes, hordes of robots, a massive eyeball that can fire rocket eyeballs, the Horseless Headless Horsemann, a bread monster, and even an almighty wizard. * Skilled enough to go through Hell Weaknesses * Slowest out of all the classes (23% slower than the average person) ** Slows to a crawl while using his Minigun. https://youtu.be/q4D1z9dWw3I *** 50% slower with the Brass Beast. * Durability is limited ** Demoman's Sticky Bombs (depending on amount), Spy's backstab, and Sniper's fully charged headshot can instantly kill him despite his high health. His slow speed makes him an easy target. * While eating the Sandvich, he cannot move or defend himself * Every unlockable weapon has some drawback compared to his default. https://youtu.be/_bmK9K5wPyQ * Admits that sometimes he can be outsmarted Failures *Killed by robotic Demomen. (Medic did revive him however) *Blue Heavy has been killed frequently by multiple classes. Trivia *'Fat Scout' is a tactic where Heavy uses the GRU and shotgun to rush into an enemy base with an unusually fast pace. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Boxers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:European Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Russian Combatants Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist